Batallas ilogicas
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: La fuerza no es suficiente, aveces se necesita una pequeña ayuda para superar a aquellos que son mas capaces de nosotros. Despues de analizar un poco, me di cuenta de que es la necesidad de un final perfecto lo que nos hace superar a los que son mejores.
1. Inicio

Desde hace siglos tenia ganas de escribir algo asi por que me da un coraje!! Como la pelea de---- lo dire en el sig. capitulo. Ahora lo que me interesa es explicarles por que tengo este coraje.

Por que, en primer lugar se me hacen sumamante ilogicas algunas batallas de Beyblade, yo no tengo nada contra este anime, solo contra esas batallas en las que me dan ganas de demandar a Aoki Takao por que enserio son una mera estupidez.

Mi clasificacion de las batallas son asi:

Batallas de clase 1- Donde un "Y" le gana al "X" por que es mas fuerte, se esfuerza mas, o lo que sea pero es mas que obvio que tiene que ganar. Ejemplo: G-Revolution- Kai VS Raul

Batallas de clase 2- Donde un "X" le gana al "Y" por que el papel del "X" es mas importante que el del "Y" aunque el "Y" sea inifinitas veces mas fuerte. Ejemplo: G-Revolution- Tala VS Daichi

Batallas de clase 3- Donde el "X" casi o aveces le gana al "Y" por una maldita y estupida razon que va en contra de la ley de la vida.Ejemplo: Tala VS Kenny (Ya saben, G Revolution)

Hay unas batallas demasiado logicas por el poder y todo, otras logicas pero sin sentido en las que un "X" le gana a un "Y" por que ese "X" tenia ke ganarle. Son las batallas de clase 2.

Y este ultimo punto se me hace injusto un ejemplo que despues explicare es la pelea de Tala contra Tyson, osea este Tyson no tenia (Desde mi punto de vista) de ganarle a Tala. Por que en primer lugar todo ese rollo que le hisieron a Tala fue para que ganara, ademas su bestia bit es sumamente fuerte pero Tyson, ese Tyson ( Que me cae peor que Martha) no tenia ninguna oportunidad y solo por ser el personaje principal gano.

Eso es lo que mas odio de Beyblade. Batallas logicas ilogicas: Logicas por que como el "X" tiene un papel mas importante que el "Y" le gana aunque el "Y" sea 5000000000 veces mas fuerte, el "X" le gana. E ilogicas por lo de la fuerza.

Pero hay algunas batallas que no tienen ni el minimo caso!!! Que el decenlace y aveces el resultado es una verdadera estupidez!! Una entera e idiota pendejada!! Que ni al caso!! Un ejemplo muy claro es en G-Revolution donde los Blitkrieg Boys pierden frente al BBA Revolution. Que Daichi le gane a Tala es una batalla del numero 2, es "pasable" pero eso de que a Tala le cueste mucho vencer a Kenny se me hace una total y mendiga caga-- por que Kenny es un piche nerd que no sabe pelear y le causo a Tala una infinidad de problemas.

Esa pelea es la cosa mas ilogica que eh visto en toda la bendita historia de los animes.

Otra pelea ilogica aunque no tanto es la de Beyblade 2000, la de Tyson VS Kai, que es del numero 2. Por que Tyson por ser el personaje principal ganaria aunque peleara contra Kai, Tala, Hiro, Miguel, Ray. Lee, Max, Rick, Daichi, Robert, Johnny, Ozuma, etc. en la ultima batalla de un campeonato para decisidir al campeon mundial.

Una batalla de tipo 1 es la de Kai VS Raul, por que Kai es 500 veces mas fuerte que Raul y eso es algo muy logico.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eso es todo por ahora. El siguiente capitulo se tratara de una batalla de Beyblade 2000, bueno eso es lo mas probable, si quieren que explique lo ilogico, lo logico, o lo que sea de cualkier batalla, dejenme un review donde lo diga y con gusto lo hare.


	2. Kai VS Tyson

Pido una disculpa por el lenguaje un poco fuerte que use en el capitulo pasado pero es que enserio... esas batallas me dan coraje!!!

Se que agradecer los reviews no esta permitido pero pues si no eliminan el fic por las groserias que dije y voy a decir, no lo van a eliminar por los reviews.

Yuriy Hiwatary: Hola hermana, vdd k tengo razon? Esa batalla es tan..... es la peor batalla que jamas eh visto en toda la historia del anime. Y Tyson es un $/ ")#)! y nadie me lo va a negar.

Lynn Mizuhara: Esa pelea tambien es una porqueria. Si quieres hago un cap dedicado solo a esa batalla ya que es lo que voy a hacer con las batallas que me caen de la c-----

Advertencia: Lenguaje fuerte

------------------------------------ Kai VS Tyson--------------------------------------------

Esta es otra muestra del favoritismo de Aoki Takao. Fue el tercer capitulo que yo vi, el primero fue el segundo de la serie donde Kai le gana a Tyson. El segundo fue la pelea de Max contra Kai. Para mi era logico que Kai ganaria pero no!! Llego el pinche favoritismo de Aoki y hecho todo a perder. Por un simple centimetro Kai hubiera sido el ganador. Aun asi, el señor Dickenson lo vio y por eso decidio k Kai fuera el lider de los Bladebreakers. Pero aun asi, Tyson es un mocoso hingendro del mal que solo consigue una bestia bit y una extraña fuerza hiper desconocida de quien sabe que universo paralelo lo invade y gana todas las batallas por que esa fuerza hiperdesconocida de quien sabe que universo paralelo es el favoritismo de Aoki.

Y ese favoritismo no se detiene en una temporada aunque parece que ya se le esta bajando. Una prueba de esto es que a exepcion de la primer pelea de Kai contra el hingendro del mal, donde Kai gana, otra donde pierde con no se quien y la de Robert, Tyson gana todas sus batallas aunque tenga millones de años luz de desventaja. Por ejemplo la de Tala. Y otras miles que no tienen el perdon de dios.

En la segunda temporada, parece ya no tiene tanto favoritismo como cuando pelea contra Ozuma, a Tyson le costo bastante y no fue hasta despues de muchos intentos que logro vencerlo.

En la tercera ya casi desaparece el favoritsmo por Tyson pero ahora pone las batallas mas ilogicas que existen en toda la tierra. Pero aun asi en la final cuando Tyson pelea nuevamente contra Kai, Kai pierde por esa fuerza extraña de otro unvierso que ya sabemos que es. Y Daichi le gana a Tala. Por eso el BBA Revolution (Babosos Burros Antihigienicos, menos Hiro) gana y gana y gana y casi podria apostar que si Tyson quiere que el dia tenga 25 horas, las va a tener.

Ahora tenemos la prueba de el porque Tyson gana todas las batallas por mas fuerte que sea su rival.Y eso hace que Tyson me caiga de la chingada. Ese... ese.... ese cochino deforme con sindrome de alta autoestima que se cree dueño del mundo es despues de Garland, Brooklyn y Boris el personaje mas pendejo de Beyblade.

Ya entendi por que Kai se hiba a cada rato de ese equipo, quien no se hiba a querer suicidar con todas las idioteces que ese p--- cerdo dice y hace.

----------------------------------Fin---------------------------------------------

Aqui termino este capitulo. Eso es lo que yo en lo personal pienso de Tyson. Y a las personas que les cae bien, no tengo nada en su contra, solo me expreso hacia el personaje. Y lo peor es que mi propia prima hermana es mi enemiga por que su segundo personaje favorito es Tyson!! y dice que el peor equipo es el de los Blitzkrieg Boys y por eso a cada rato nos peleamos, por que ella empieza a criticar a Tala y yo no se lo permito y la empiezo a criticar a ella. Despues empiezo a decir cosas de Tyson y ella se enoja.


	3. Torneo Europeo

Hoy estoy muy enojada y el motivo es el siguiente:

Fui a comprar a un lugar X con mi mama y mi hermano de 5 años. Mi hermano me empezo a molestar, yo lo moleste a el y el me pego con su espada. Entonces yo le meti un hielo en la bolsa de la camisa. Mi mamá se dio cuenta y me regaño. Me dio coraje y empuje a mi hermano y se resvalo (Chistoso, si, pero un poco cruel). Mi papá llegó, me regañó y me prohibió salir mañana de la casa. Quiere que me pase todo el domingo en mi casa con mi hermano y mi abuela!! y eso me da coraje por que el y mi mamá se van a ir al cine.

Y por eso estoy enojada.

Ahora pasemos al fic, Beyblade no me pertence, ni sus personajes ni sus etceteras.

---------------------- Tyson VS Robert-----------------------

Aqui me refiero a las 2 batallas, la del cruzero y la del campeonato Europero.

-------Cruzero-------

Para ir lento y explicarlo bien, comensemos desde el principio, Kenny se puso a observar las peleas de sus amigos, nos explico toda su vida con ellos y nos contó sus experiencias. Despues llegan Ray, Tyson y Max. Le dice que se apura por la cosa del cruzero. Lo que no entiendo es que si podian disfutar de un hermoso y relajante cruzero, los pone a entrenar!! Eso es el colmo.

Se supone que en los cruzeros no te dejan correr, lo se por experiencia propia y correr dentro y fuera de un barco en movimiento es algo asi como ilegal. Bueno, pone a Tyson a correr y parece como si antes Tyson hubiera tomado o algo por que ve al mismo señor con la camisa hawaiana hippie extraña a cada rato.

Max se supone que va al gimnasio y Ray a nadar pero antes Max se pone a jugar y Ray va a comer y estoy de acuerdo con ellos, estar jugando mientras ves el mar y comer todo lo que quieras (me refiero al menú, no a la cantidad) es super.

Y despues los pone a entrenar aunque Ray se salvó por la cosa de la digestion.

Creo que ya me sali del tema.

Bueno entonces llega Tyson donde Robert esta destruyendo los blades de los niños esos. Donde Kai ya estaba.

Bien, pasan el rollo y Robert gana a mano limpia. Tyson se pone histerico, a Kai le valio y lo unico que queria saber era el nombre de Robert.

Esta batalla la pongo en la categoria numero 1 y esa batalla si me gusto, no por que estuviera padre ( si estuvo padre o eso creo) si no por que Tyson perdio.

------------ En el torneo----------

Esta batalla es del numero 2 1/2 por que:

1.- Tyson no se pudo volver mas fuerte que Robert de un dia para otro. Si, se que peleo contra Oliver y Enrique pero eso que? No por presentar dos examenes vas a aser mas lista al tercero.

2.- No puede ser 3 por que la unica cosa que decide que no sea 3 es que el equipo de Robert se lleva tan mal como yo con mi hermano. Primero Johnny, parece que le vale lo que le pase al mundo (En G-Rev se ve bien tierno pero creo que tien mas largo el peinado que su propia cabeza lol) y al final donde esta Tyson peleando contra Robert, se pone el muy policia " Robert!!!" (y eso lo podria clasificar como Yaoi, aparte de que se me hace extraño que Robert deje plantados a sus invitados por jugar ajedrez con Johnny); Aunque eso si, Oliver quiere que su equipo se una al igual que Enrique pero a los otros dos parece no importarles y por eso es tal vez obvio que perdieran ya que el equipo de Kai es mas unido

3.- Por que es mas largo poner 2 10/20 o 2 100/200 que aritmeticamente da lo mismo que un medio

4.- Por que quiero

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No!!! La cosa esta todavia no se termina aqui!!! Lamentablemente pero no.

Hay una cosa que jamas de los jamases entendi

Se supone que al final del torneo y del capitulo dicen algo creo que es Robert o Johnny o Tyson quien sabe quien lo dice y todos se rien, yo me queria reir y nunca le encontre el chiste a lo que dijeron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora si ya se termino. Alguna queja, felicitacion, etc. ez bien recivida con un review

Posdata: Los herrorez de hortografia son a proposito.


	4. Torneo Ruso

--------------------------TORNEO RUSO---------------------------------

-- Spencer VS Kai--

La primer pelea fue Kai vs Spencer y esa fue de clase 2 3/4 por que en primera, se me hace ilogico que Spencer sea tan fuerte. Segunda, solo lo pusieron asi para que pasara el rollo de lo de Black Dranzer.

Se supone que Kai es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que no tendria por que caer con Spencer. Desde ese momento Spencer me empezó a caer mal.

Si recuerdo bien el plato era Venecia creo o no se (si no es, lo siento) y Spencer tenia la ventaja. Seaborg era una ballena y por obvias razones, tenian ventaja en agua y le gano a Kai pero yo siento y se que realmente le gano a Kai por que si hubiera perdido, en la pelea de Ray(o Rei como le quieran poner) contra Bryan ya se acabaria el torneo y Tyson no hubiera tomado la batalla final contra Yuriy.

Pero Spencer tenia ventaja, bueno todos tenian ventaja, en el plato pero aun asi, Kai no era tan debil como lo pusieron en esa pelea y es verdad, ustedes lo saben. Kai es de los mas fuertes. Y Spencer no entonces Kai y Spencer no se comparan entonces no entiendo como Kai perdio frente a Spencer.

Si, ya se, Spencer tenia la ventaja y eso que madres importa!!! Kai es demasiado fuerte para dejarse vencer por agua. Ademas Spencer no tenia una fuerza realmente fuerte para ganarle a Kai. Bryan si le pudo haber ganado o Yuriy pero Spencer!!! Si Ray (o Rei) casi se muere pelando contra Bryan y eso que Bryan es mas fuerte que Spencer. Eso ya no es del 3 por la unica razon de que era necesario que perdiera para que Tyson jugara el desempate.

------ Bryan VS Ray------

Esa pelea es del tipo 1 1/2 por que no fue tan facil pero tambien Ray era mas fuerte que Bryan. Aunque Bryan me cae mejor que Ray.

Si recuerdo bien, Ray casi se muere y por eso muchas de sus fans odian a Bryan pero ¡Hola! Ray esta vivo y Bryan tambien y ademas ese era su trabajo por que Bryan realmente no queria matar a Ray. Y eso hace que muchas fans de Bryan odien a Ray, no se si muchas pero almenos yo conosco a alguien que si.

Debo admitir que Ray no jugó mal, nada mal ya que viendo todo el poder que tenia Bryan, aun asi le ganó pero obviamente tenia que ganar por que si no, como ya dije, los Bladebreakers ya hubieran perdido y Tyson no hubiera podido pelear.

------- Mi Yuriy VS Tyson --------

La primera gan Tyson por que los calculos de quien sabe que cosa. Despues ganó Yuriy con una gran demostracion de poder ( Genial Yuriy, Viva Yuriy!!!). Pero ¬¬ al final ganó Tyson por que sus amigos le apoyaron. Y como habran suponido, yo la clasifico como de clase 4!!!

Por que???? Por que al instante se ve el p---- favoritismo y eso me choca!!! Y por que se ve? Por que Yuriy Ivanov era superpoderoso!! Si, se que tal vez exagero pero es la neta. Tyson era tan no se, pendejo, que parecia cochino. Es la vdd. Y ademas, todas las naga por que las debe de ganar por el favoritismo de Aoiki Takao!!!

Y me desespera!!!! Si, odio ese tipo de injusticias y tal vez yo tengo favoritsmo hacia Yuriy pero yo admito que el tambien tiene que perder algunas batallas donde no puede ganar, no le hecho polvos magicos para que gane por una verdadera estupidez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De esta batalla ya no hay mas que decir solo que no me gusto para nada, desd ese momento comenzé a odiar a Tyson.

Aparte, como eh dicho antes, digo ahora y dire siempre, Tyson es un ganador solo por la fuerza extraña de otro universo paralelo que como ya dije tambien, es el p----- favoritismo de Aoki Takao.

.;:.;:.;:.;:.;: FIN :;.:;.:;.:;.:;.

Aqui se acaba el chap pero despues viene V-Force y aqui si voy a matar a Tyson!!!!!!!! X K lo odio y me cae mal. Y ademas pk en esta tambien se ve el favoritismo y eso me choca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Es tan favorito que me dan ganas de torturarlo!!!!!!!!!

FIN


	5. Saint Shields

Cloy: Estos mocosos me hartan!!!

Bryan: Se refiere a su hermano y a su primo

Cloy: Que no pueden cerrar el hocico? Les voy a apagar la maldita tele

Bryan: Eso lo hago yo

Cloy: Pero ya!!

Bryan se para y les apaga la tele

Cloy: U.U porfin paz

Tala: Beyblade no le pertenece

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! TYSON VS OZUMA !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Oh, el mundo se va a acabar!!!!! Es el fin por que lo imposible se ah hecho realidad!!!

TYSON NO PUDO VENCER LAS PRIMERAS 2 VECES A ALGUIEN!!!

Primera plana

" Tyson ......"

Y me alegro por Ozuma!!!

Vamos güey!!!

El chico es genial, Tyson se puso a llorar por ke perdio!!!

Acaso esa no es una gran noticia?

Si!!

Que tal? La extraña fuerza de otro universo paralelo porfin se fue y Tyson queda como normal desde ahora!!!

WoW no lo puedo creer. Tyson en los primeros 5 capitulos no puede vencer a un chico. Eso si me gusto. Ahora el favoritismo ya no es tan extremo y me cae mejor Aoki ahora.

Pero me cae mal de nuevo por que al fin y al cabo Tyson si vence a Ozuma y aunque le costo trabajo, queda como pelea de 1.7!! Por que le costo mucho trabajo vencerlo. Pero lo vencio.

Pero viendolo mejor entonces OZUMA VS TYSON queda como una pelea de 1

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ KAI VS DUNGA (O como se escriba) !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!

Esta pelea es de 1. Y como no lo va a ser?

El tipo jamas de los jamases logro vencer a Kai.

Y eso me gusto por que Kai es muy fuerte, si, y aparte el otro no es nadie para ganarle.

Quiero aclarar un punto antes de pasar a MARIAM VS MAX. Que quede claro que el contenido de este fic es lo que yo siento, si? Es lo que yo pienso y tal vez hay personas que no esten de acuerdo, yo las entiendo ellas apoyan a los suyos y piensan de una manera diferente a la mia. Yo las entiendo y todo.

No es facil para mi explicar lo que pienso asi que si algo no concuerda con la serie es por que en ese momento yo andaba en las nubes y no supe bien lo que estaba poniendo como ahora. Ya ni se de que estaba hablando.

Ejem, bueno....

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! MARIAM VS MAX !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Esta pareja me gusta, hacen muy buena pareja. Me gusta mas Max con Mariam que con cualquier otra.

Bueno, hablando de la pelea, Max es mas fuerte que Mariam. Pero Mariam es muy resistente.

En lo personal Mariam es una de las pocas chicas que me caen bien. Mas bien es solo una de las 2 que me caen bien. Mariam y Matilda.

Max gana y es una pelea que me gusta, de nivel 1.

Todas las peleas de este equipo me gustan por que si son buenas, un poco raras pero son buenas.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! JOSEPH VS RAY !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

Es lo mismo que con el anterior.

Los dos son buenos pero Ray es mucho mejor que Joseph.

Ray me cae mejor.

Pero hablando de la pelea, Ray pierde al principio pero ve, Ray se pone mas fuerte. Le gana a Salima y se pone mas fuerte. Por eso Joseph pierde al final.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡! CONCLUSION FINAL !¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Los Saint Shields son muy fuertes y todos menos Dunga me caen bien pero es algo asi como por logica que los Blade Breakers ganarian.

Este equipo es uno de los pocos que se me hacen logicos (Por no decir que es casi el unico).

Bien, eso es todo. El siguiente capitulo sera de los Psykicks o como se escriba eso.

Cuidense


	6. Psykicks

Psykicks

Jim VS Max

Analicemosla desde el comienzo. Los Blade Breakers llegaron al edificio o lo que sea y despues de que los Saint Shields los ayudaran entraron al cuarto donde sale Jim. Va Max y pelea con el. Salen las dos bestias bit y cuando Draciel va a ganar, el otro se recupera y le gana.

Observando bien la situacion, yo opino que Jim gano no de una manera muy limpia pero tampoco jugó mal. Jim era bastante fuerte y con la maquina esa pues gano pero Max ya estaba ganando.

Asi que la pelea es de clase 1.1 por que los poderes de Jim y del aparatejo ese eran muy grandes pero hisieron trampa.

Salima VS Ray

Pasan a Jim y sale Salima. Ray se ofrece para pelear contra ella y todo lo demas. Al final Salima usa mucho poder y pierde.

Ray jugó muy bien y ella tambien.

La pelea es de clase 1 por que el poder de Ray si era muy fuerte como para vencerla a ella.

Aunque los Psykicks hisieron trampa, Salima se revelo y quiso jugar limpiamente por un segundo.

Aunque despues pareciera una loca psicopata con mucha azucar en la sangre, al final salio buena y aunque no fue de mucho, ayudó a Kane a salir de su trance.

Kai VS Goki

La pelea es de clase 1, Kai si es mucho mas fuerte que el y aunque le hisieran la ilusion de que era Wyat, puso superarlo y salio adelante.

Aunque no entiendo por que los confundio si GOKI esta mucho mas GORDO que WYAT que es muy FLACO.

Ademas la pelea esta un poco jalada por dos cosas: La primera, por la ilusion que Kai veia, si? Osea como se imagina a Wyat ahi en ese preciso momento donde esta Goki?? Pero bueno eso ya paso. Despues la segunda por el tamaño del Cyber Dranzer que era enorme y Dranzer con un solo ataque lo vencio.

Un gran logro para Kai en la autoestima y ahora que sabe que Goki no es Wyat creo que le ira mucho mejor en su vida.

Kane VS Tyson

Otra pelea que da mucho de que hablar.

Si recuerdo bien empesamos con Kane que juega normal contra Tyson pero despues Cyber Dragoon sube y se recarga en las cosas esas.

A Tyson le cuesta mucho trabajo ponerse a su nivel.

Y aqui viene lo bueno. Con ayuda del gran poder de Tyson de hacer que todo este bien, Kane se pone las pilas y regresa a la realidad. Quiere pelear bien pero le empieza a pasar lo mismo que a Salima. En un momento esta controlado por su bestia bit y al otro esta revelandose contra el doctor D si es que asi se llamaba.

Despues Cyber Dragoon pelea por su cuenta.

Tyson pone toda su "alma" en Dragoon y le recupera toda la energia y pelea de una forma sorprendente.

Despues de recuperarse toma el control de la pelea y le gana a la bestia bit cibernetica.

Eso la hace de clase 2!!!

Y eso es todo. El laboratorio se destruye con todo lo que hay en ese lugar, llega el helicoptero y todos regresan a sus vidas.

Pero despues llega Zeo!!! Si el gran Zeo!!!!

Y entra el rey, la reina y Gordon.

Se hace el nuevo torneo y de nuevo la extraña fuerza de un universo paralelo hace presencia en la serie.

Ya la extrañabamos, no?

Pues yo un poco aunque la odie si hacia falta pra una buena critica.

Pero eso toca en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Remambarambas, merequetengues y coñomuni...

------------------- ZEO -------------------

Desde la primera vez donde aparece el tipo este.

Los Saint Shields retan a Tyson y esta perdiendo llega el y lo salva.

Entonces se presentan y se hacen amigos. Mas bien es una relacion como

FAN-FAMOSO

entonces empiezan algunos problemas que de la doctora K y que Zagart y quien sabe que madres mas.

Entonces el señor este habla con su hijo y le dice "Eres un robot y necesitas a las bestias bit de tal tal y tal para hacerte humano"

Una depresion terrible para Zeo y se pone a llorar y a gritar.

Pobre chico eso si fue un golpe muy duro para su ser.

Bueno, dejando eso para su Psyquiatra, le dice a Tyson que ya no es su amigo y que apartir de ese dia ellos se conocerian como enemigos.

El papá le da a Cerberus, hermosa bestia bit, y le presenta a Gordon, se hacen equipo y los mete al torneo.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Una linda mañana o tarde no se que sea se encuentra Kai entrenando cuando llegan nada mas y nada menos que el Rey y la Reina de corazones!! Bueno el rey y la reina.

Estos hermanos retan a Kai y le ganan.

Esa pelea es del tipo 3!!! Si osea que poca. Se supone que Kai es uno de los mejores! No le deberia de haber costado trabajo vencerlos.

Pero no... le ganan de una forma tan facil que da asco. Si! Da asco. Kai el gran Kai Hiwatary perdiendo de una forma tan horrible, por no decir otra palabra...

Creo que me emociono

Pero el chiste es que le ganan.

Despues Kai se siente mal. Se le baja la autoestima (Kai y su autoestima, vdd?).

!¡!¡

Regresando con Zeo, llegamos al torneo donde entran Kane y Jim. Los hermanitos estos les rompen sus blades y los sacan del torneo.

Bueno pelean los equipos y pasa el tiempo

se repiten los capitulos

se hace una coñomunicion

y te enredas.

Bueno, eso me paso a mi por que recuerdo que un dia en la mañana estaba viendo a Bryan contra Ray y en la tarde a Zeo contra Ozuma y al siguiente a mi Tala contra Tyson y a Dunga contra Kai entonces me fui al siguiente dia a mi casa y estaba Tyson VS Robert y Salima con la cosa de Ray y Kane entonces me hise bolas y lo deje de ver.

Por eso no se mucho de esto.

Pero bueno.

En el ultimo capitulo de V-Force que vi, Tyson le rompe el brazo a Zeo y se le ven todos los cables y todo el aparatejo que tiene.

Y el siguiente capitulo que??

Yo no lo vi y nadie que yo conosca lo vio pero por la magica y asquerosa fuerza esa pierde Zeo y por lo tanto Tyson es el ganador.

Ahi esta mi punto de vista y si alguien vio el capitulo digame porfa si?


	8. Tala VS KennyDaichi

TALA VS KENNY

Osea que mamada es esto?!?!?!!?

Kenny apunto de vencer a Tala y sin bestia bit?

Osea esto es algo que me lo voy a llevar a la tumba. Aunque Tala gane, el decenlase es una porqueria. A mi no me gusto para nada. Es una de las peores peleas que eh visto en mi vida. Y no me lo nieguen por qe es la verdad.

Tal vez si, defiendo demasiado a Tala, yo lo admito, pero y que? No lo puedo evitar. Pero que Kenny este apunto de vencerlo es algo tan ilogico como que yo llegue a besar a Victor!! Victor es uno de mi salon gordo, chaparro, feo y cochino.

Pero eso no es el punto.

Kenny es tan no se... tan lindo y buena gente que ni deberia jugar.

Tala es de los mejores, no como Kai o Brooklyn, pero no es debil, no, no es debil y ustedes compruebenlo. Entonces por que a Yuriy le tenia que costar tanto??

Ya se por que.

Por que Kenny encontro el punto debil del ataque, cuando cae pierde su defensa. Entonces le dijo el chisme a Daichi. Y este lo vencio. Eso tambien me da coraje por que osea! Si en la batalla contra Ray ni pudo lansarlo al plato como que aqui le gane a Tala de una forma tan facil???

No, no me entra, no me cabe. Simpelemente no lo entiendo. Hay oersonas que me diran "si tienes razon" pero hay otras que me diran "no, te equivocas" pero bueno cada quein tiene su forma de pensar, todos somo unicos y por lo tanto todos somos diferentes.

Me gustaria saber lo que ustedes piensan.

Conocer otras formas de pensar, no solo que me lleven la contraria sino que aunque esten de acuerdo conmigo, me gustaria saber por que lo creen asi.

Cuidense


	9. BLITSKRIEG BOYS VS BEGA

EQUIPO BEGA VS BLITSKRIEG BOYS

TALA VS GARLAND

Esto es una pelea que no tiene numero esea, este Garland es un maldito animal, como se atreve a dañar asi a mi Yuriy??? Que se cree el pendejo? (Si alguien quiere las imagenes, solo agreguenme y avisenme, ok?)

Si ya las vieron, verdad que es cruel? Pues para mi si. A mi si me dolio aunque paresca una exageracion pero es que hay.....

Se ve gacho la verdad.

Y al principio los dos van parejos, despues Tala le mete turbo y le empieza a ganar pero despues Boris le dice a Garland que ya termine y lo manda al hospital. En ese moemnto yo senti gacho.

Pobre Yuriy, no se merecia eso! Por eso odio al maldito de Garland y siempre lo voy a odiar. muerte a Garland!!

Y si, Garland es bastante fuerte asi que se merece que la pelea sea de clase 1 pero´para mi que no tenia que ser tan mala onda con mi Yuriy y mandarlo al hospital asi.

No se lo que ustedes piensen de la pelea y lo que ustedes piensen esta bien, como eh dicho todo el tiempo a lo largo del fic, a mi me gusta que me digan lo que ustedes piensan, si piensan que Garland peleo bien y que se merece un 10 esta bien, si piensan como yo, que es un completo idiota, tambien esta bien.

KAI VS BROOKLYN

(Tambien tengo las imagenes, ahi me avisan si las quieren)

Esta pelea tambien esta horrible!!! Brooklyn le saca sangre a Kai!! Si, sangre! y eso tambien se ve gacho. Lo se, suena cruel y en si, el video esta cruel, yo lo ci en japones asi que no se lo que se dicen pero me hago una idea y si esta gacho.

Desde el principio se ve la diferencia de poderes y tambien Kai se ve muy bien en las fotos.. bueno a lo que voy, se ve bastante gacho, mas que a Yuriy.

Por que Brooklyn es un pinche satanico estupido de primera! Me cae mal, todo este equipo me cae mal menos Mysthel.

Pero si se fijan, aunque Hiro trate de ayudar a Kai (Creo por que no se lo que le dice, ya que esta en japones) pierde.

A mi me hubiera gustado que ganara Kai por que se merecia ganar.

KAI VS BROOKLYN 2

En la revancha, ya cuando Yuriy y Kai salen del hospital, Kai pelea de nuevo contra Brooklyn y sigue perdiendo solo que ahora va mas rapido. Pero en una parte donde Kai va a perder (como en la anterior) llega Tyson y le da la mano, entonces Kai se recupera y lo vence.

Despues Boris fracasa en su plan y fin.

Despues se ve como esta Yuriy platicando con Dickenson y voltea y ve a Kai. Kai le sonrie y Yuriy le regresa la sonrisa. Es una foto hermosa. La puse en presentacion y esta hermosa.

Despues ya pasan algunas cosas y ya se acaba.

Tengo todas las imagenes asi que ya saben quien las quiera.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!

El fic ya termino, son todos los comentarios que queria exponer pero si kieren alguna pelea extra, solo avisenme.


End file.
